


Earning A Tip She Doesn't Want

by Damien_Kova



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Creampie, Drunk Sex, F/M, Gangbang, Gukkon, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Being forced to work in nothing but a microskirt and her suspenders, Tifa hated the start of her shift. Though, that turned around once people started offering her a few extra tips.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Earning A Tip She Doesn't Want

“Hey, Tifa! Get that pretty ass of yours over here and give me and the boys a few more beers!”   
  
A quiet groan rumbled in Tifa’s throat as she looked out at the man who called for her. None of the patrons of Seventh Heaven would ever speak to her that way other than on days like today. Days where she was forced to wear a microskirt, that barely even covered two inches of her skin below her hips, and a pair of suspenders that were there simply to cover her nipples. It was always on days like today when the men and women who wanted to grope and tease her would stop by the bar.

Fortunately, that meant a lot of business for the bar and plenty of money coming in for a few days. Unfortunately, it meant that Tifa had to put herself on display for everyone to see her curvaceous and busty body. And that was something she always hated. Especially when a few of the patrons that came by just to see her would stop her after her shift and try to have their way with her. However, when she heard the man calling out to her once again, Tifa could only bring herself to sigh and start making her way over toward the bar counter where he was sitting.

As she made her way over to them, it was no surprise to Tifa that she felt hand after hand suddenly latch onto her body. Whether they were grabbing onto her hips, her breasts, her plump and jiggling rear end, or even her exposed cunt. With each step she took, Tifa felt another person grab onto her body as she carried the drinks for the man that called for her. On some level, the feeling of having their hands grabbing onto her like this lit her up inside, making her want to stop and allow them to touch her. But she didn’t want strangers of all people to be the ones to put their hands on her. No, there was a certain blonde that she wanted to touch her like this.

Unfortunately, it was cemented in her mind that she didn’t really get a choice in the matter when she made her way to the bar counter that the small group of men was sitting at and felt each and every one of them suddenly and harshly spank her plump rear end. Tifa stood still for a moment so she wouldn’t risk spilling any of their drinks if they spanked her while she walked, wanting them to get their desires out of their system. Though, when a few solid minutes passed and Tifa felt them all continuously slap her ass, causing her shapely cheeks to jiggle in front of them, she knew that they weren’t going to stop any time soon. And that prompted her to take a few extra steps and place their drinks on the bar, sliding them across the counter to each person who was waiting.

Once she got all of the drinks to everyone, Tifa let out another quick sigh, happily realizing that they had stopped spanking her long enough for her to get their drinks out to them. However, that was only because the men had something else planned for her. Something that she found out a moment later was just groping her breasts, slipping a bit of cash into her cleavage and chuckling amongst themselves like they had done something special. It annoyed her plenty on the inside, but as she looked down at the cash that had been slipped between her breasts, the couple of zeros she noticed on the bills made her pause for a moment.

And that moment seemed to be all the time three of the men needed to surround her. One stayed in his seat, another made his way behind her, and the third stayed to her side so she couldn’t go anywhere. Before Tifa knew it, all three of them had their hands on her breasts, sliding the suspenders out of the way and practically stripping her of them while their hands groped and squeezed her large mounds. Two fingers pinched at each of her nipples, giving them a few tugs and twists while the other hands rubbed and massaged her breasts, almost as if they were trying to make her excited right in the middle of the bar.

For a moment, it seemed to work, too. Tifa’s breath hitched in her throat as she allowed them to touch her body, her cheeks flushing a gentle shade of red while they continued to tease and grope her. Even when one of their hands drifted between her legs, looking for something to grab onto, her pussy was starting to grow wet as a result. But instead of giving into them and what they wanted, Tifa instead grabbed firmly onto the counter that was in front of her and took a deep breath, trying to suppress the lust that began to course through her. “Is…”   
  
A quiet moan spilling from her lips immediately silenced Tifa, causing the blush on her cheeks to grow even worse as she looked around at the men that were groping her. In the back of her mind, she wanted to smack them around, knock some sense into them, and maybe suck one of them off if he was nice enough to beg when she was done. But she knew she couldn’t do that, especially in front of an entire bar’s worth of people. So, instead of allowing them to continue to grab her like this, Tifa instead pulled herself out of the group of three and took another quick breath to center herself. “Is there anything else you and your group might want? There are other patrons I need to attend to, after all. I can’t give you all of my-”   
  
“Well, since you’re asking so nicely, I could use my dick being sucked.~”   
  
Tifa turned her head to face the person who had spoken, wondering just what he had in mind if he was going to say that in the open. And with the lust coursing through her, for a moment, she thought about what would happen if she were to humor him. Unfortunately, yet again, that moment of hesitation was all the man needed in order to move and surprise her. Before she knew it, Tifa watched as the man dropped his pants and pulled out his cock, showing just how hard it was and how it was already leaking the slightest amount of precum.   
  
“Come on, Tifa. Everyone here wants to have those pretty lips on some part of their body. If you suck my cock right here and now, I’ll give you some extra cash.~”   
  
Tifa watched as the man’s lips curled into a bright and devious smile, another few bills in his hands that matched the enormous amount that was between her breasts. It was a very tempting offer. Especially with just how much money that would net her for Avalance and even for herself. She didn’t know just what she’d be able to buy with it, but as she thought about it, Tifa found herself stepping closer to the man, reaching for the bills in his hand. Though, he snatched them away from her before she was able to grab it from him.   
  
“Nope. Not yet, Tifa. You gotta earn this money if you want it.~”

Just as Tifa was mentally telling herself that she needed to turn down the deal, that she needed to get back to work and leave these men alone to lust after her, she found herself pulled down onto her knees with her face only inches away from the hard cock in front of her. And in this position, the heavy and wonderful scent that wafted off of his cock filled her nostrils and immediately started to cloud her mind and her judgment. She took a deep breath for a moment as she felt two hands grab onto either side of her head, pulling her closer and closer to the twitching member in front of her. And just as she was able to start thinking properly, the tip of his shaft pressed against her lips.

Almost immediately, Tifa parted her lips and looked upward at the man that had offered her money for her sucking his cock. And before she was able to move at her own pace, he thrust his hips forward and buried each and every inch of his member deep into her throat and mouth. Almost right away, Tifa felt that rigid member push deep enough to threaten to plunge directly into her stomach. But she didn’t pull away as he brought his hips back, allowing her tongue to glide against the underside of his member, coating her tastebuds with his flavor.

Tifa’s breath hitched in her throat once again when she felt him push back into her throat, starting to rock his hips back and forth in her face. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut as the heavy and pungent scent of his shaft continued to fill her nostrils and her mind, silently convincing her to accept what was happening so she’d be able to get a hold of that money. When her eyes fully closed, she felt the man pick up the pace of his thrusts, the people around him cheering at the fact that he was able to get Tifa Lockheart of all people onto her knees so easily.

As his cock continued to plunge deep into her throat and almost reach into her stomach, Tifa couldn’t stop herself from swallowing around his shaft, instinctively trying to get him to reach that much deeper while also bringing him more and more pleasure. Her tongue started to move around his shaft whenever he would pull his hips back, causing him to leave only his tip in her mouth for a moment as she licked and teased the head. Before he would eagerly thrust his hips forward once again, burying each and every inch of his rigid member as deep as he could into her mouth.

And before Tifa knew it, she and this stranger had worked into a solid and entertaining rhythm for those that were around them watching. Whenever he would push his hips forward, her throat would convulse and she would moan in bliss. Only for her to adore the tip of his cock and worship his member when he pulled himself back, allowing everyone to see his incredible length before plunging it back into her. And it worked to excite her even more deep down when she felt him starting to throb and pulse in her mouth.

Maybe it was because she was already excited because of the people that teased and groped her before she delivered the beers. Maybe it was because Tifa’s body was craving having more of such a wonderfully long dick inside of her as he thrust away and used her mouth like a toy. Or maybe it was simply the fact that his heavy musk filling her nostrils was enough to make her crave having him fuck her like she was a toy he could buy off. Whatever the case really was, Tifa didn’t care as she happily swallowed around his cock, her eyes fluttering open with a look of lust and approval in them.

And it seemed that look was enough to push this man over the edge of his orgasm, the desire that swirled within her gaze letting him know that she wanted more from him. Fortunately for Tifa, he didn’t want to cum deep in her throat and possibly choke her out as he reached his peak. Instead, she was lucky enough for him to pull his hips back and stroke his shaft a few times before blowing his load all over her. Rope after rope of his surprisingly thick and hot cum splattered along her body.

Not only did his seed paint Tifa’s face, covering her cheeks and lips in his cum. But his spunk also landed on her breasts, covering her skin and marking her as a slut for the night. Though, the moan that spilled from her lips with each rope that covered her may have also been involved in that. Especially when that look of desire and lust never waned from her eyes, letting everyone who could see her know that she indeed wanted more.

Her lips curled into a gentle smile as, for a moment, Tifa got lust in the scent of his cum as it wafted into her nostrils. She allowed herself to get lost in the moment, swiping some of the cum from the tops of her breasts and putting it in her mouth, moaning quietly as she licked her fingers clean. Though, much to Tifa’s surprise, it seemed that everyone there liked her little display. Many of the men that surrounded her started to drop their pants, wanting to get their chance to play with her body as this bold man did.

However, that plan quickly changed for a lot of them as the man that just fucked her hoisted her up to her feet and suddenly bent her over the bar counter. She couldn’t quite follow what was happening thanks to her lust-addled mind, but Tifa couldn’t bring herself to complain about it as she looked around and saw a cock in front of her face just out of her reach. Nor could she bring herself to say anything when she felt the cock she had just got finished sucking press right against her pussy, the tip threatening to plunge into her right then and there.

And before she could say anything else, Tifa got exactly what she expected from the man that was now behind her. The feeling of his shaft forcing its way into her pussy caused her to grab tightly onto the counter, screaming out in bliss as it somehow reached all the way to her womb from the first thrust. This wonderful cock even managed to stretch her inner walls without bringing her the pain she expected from having something so big inside of her. Her tongue started to roll out of her mouth as her eyes fluttered shut once again, the bliss and pleasure of having something to big fill her in an instant shaking up her mind and the world around her.

Before she knew it, the man started to immediately thrust into her, rocking his hips back and forth and not giving her even a second for her body to adjust to being so full. But that was something that Tifa loved about men with big dicks. Not only were they usually more aggressive, but they never gave her body a chance to get used to being filled with something so big before taking advantage of her and using her body like she was a toy. Her breath hitched in her throat once again as her eyes focused on the cock in front of her, once again just a few inches out of reach and leaving her unable to even flick her tongue against the tip.

Though, from the sight of things, the man in front of her didn’t mind that one bit. He quickly stroked his shaft in front of her while she got fucked from behind. And much to Tifa’s surprise, she could hear what seemed to be the entire bar cheering for her to get fucked in this position. Maybe they wanted to see someone as lovely as her finally getting bent over and manhandled. Or maybe they were just jealous that they couldn’t be the ones to fuck her. Or maybe Tifa had just been silently asking for something like this by agreeing to come into work with a microskirt and suspenders on.

Whatever the actual reason for everyone’s cheering, it only caused Tifa’s inner walls to tighten around the cock that hammered against the entrance to her womb with each thrust that filled her. Her breath grew heavy and the moans that spilled from her mouth grew desperate and filled with desire. But the lustful look in her eyes never faded away as she stared at the cock that was being stroked in front of her. Tifa instinctively dragged her tongue along her lips, opening her mouth and expecting this man, this stranger, to cum for her at any moment. And she didn’t know if he wanted to cover her face or cum on her tongue, but she was going to be ready for him.

Fortunately for her, in the corners of her vision, she was able to see a few more men lining up and masturbating to her getting fucked. None of them reached out to touch her anymore, all of them simply enjoying the sight of her cock-drunk face, her breasts swaying and heaving underneath her, and her pussy being filled time and time again by a man she didn’t know. And in the back of her mind, Tifa couldn’t help but wonder if this was a better deal than handing out beers and getting groped and spanked as she walked through the bar. At least now, only one man had his hands on her, and his cock buried deep into her cunt.

The sounds of bliss that left Tifa grew louder and louder by the moment as she was fucked against the bar counter, the bliss and ecstasy that coursed through her growing more and more by the second. However, the cock that was inside of her seemed like it wasn’t ready to cum just yet, that the throbbing against her inner walls wasn’t in order to cum inside of her but instead to just enjoy her body a little bit more. In the back of her mind, Tifa wondered if she was going to reach her peak and cum on this cock before it came inside of her. And she got her answer much sooner than she expected when she felt a firm and strong hand suddenly and roughly slam against her plump rear end, turning her fair skin a deep shade of red.

Immediately as the hand smacked her ass, Tifa’s inner walls clamped down like a vice around the cock that was buried inside of her. And much to her pleasure, her tightening around him caused him to reach the peak of his bliss and cum right along with her. Her inner walls clenched and convulsed around his member as it plunged back and forth inside of her, reaching deep enough to kiss her womb as he came inside of her. All while he pumped rope after rope of his thick and potent seed into her womb and onto her inner walls, painting her insides a thick shade of white.

A few hot and heavy breaths started to spill from Tifa’s lips as she rested against the counter, having only a moment to herself before the men that were masturbating around her came as well. Each breath that left her mouth was immediately followed by another strand of cum painting her skin. Each and every one that splattered against her body landing on a different part, a few ropes of cum splashing along her back while a few more painting her face and her breasts.

However, Tifa couldn’t bring herself to be mad at the men as they pulled away from her, giving her a few moments to readjust herself and catch her breath. She brought a hand to the tops of her breasts, gently swiping her fingers through the cum that painted her skin. Though, she didn’t take any of it into her mouth as she turned around to the main group of men that got her attention in the first place. She could see a few of them surrounding one of the massive beer mugs that she had brought them, but she was unable to figure out just what they were doing when she saw them masturbating toward the mug.

Only a single moment passed before she realized just what they were doing. And, in the back of her mind, Tifa couldn’t believe that these men were about to cum in a beer mug for no reason. But she couldn’t bring herself to look away from them, watching as their cocks throbbed and pulsed in their hands, making it clear that they were going to cum at any moment. Her lips curled into a gentle smile as she continued to try and compose herself a bit, wondering just what was going to happen from here on out.

Not only had she been groped and teased all day, but she had her face fucked and was immediately fucked afterward. But here she was, watching men masturbate into a beer mug with a smile on her face. Tifa didn’t know just what had gotten into her to make her okay with this, but she couldn’t bring herself to tell them to stop. Especially once they all started to blow their loads one after another.

She watched with bated breath as that massive mug was steadily filled with more and more cum. The sight alone was enough to make Tifa’s throat dry, making her want to take a swig of the cum mug before they were even done cumming inside of her. Fortunately, before she reached a hand out toward the mug, one of the men chuckled and got her attention. “W-What is it?”   
  
“Well, you see, Tifa. You’ve been such a good bartender to us tonight that I think it’s only fair we make a drink for you. And we did.”   
  
“Yep! And if you’re a good girl and drink it all, we might give you another tip for being such a good sport about things tonight.~”

At the sound of another tip, Tifa felt her heart skip a beat in her chest. And she didn’t know if she should be listening to these men and doing what they said or ignoring them and going back to work. But as she turned her head and took a quick glance around the room, it was easy to see that no one was about to stop her from taking the time to chug the cum while she had the chance. With a heavy sigh, Tifa made her way over to the table that the cum mug was sitting on, grabbing it by the handle and looking around at the men who all came into the glass.

Tifa knew just how massive these mugs were, and just how heavy they were when they were full of alcohol. But here she was, holding the mug while it was full of cum and feeling her heart start to race in her chest. Though, she didn’t know if her heart racing like this was because of embarrassment or excitement. And in the back of her mind, she didn’t really care which it was, either option pushing her to down this mug of cum while she had the chance and while pleasure still coursed through her.

Without saying another word, Tifa brought the mug to her lips and immediately started to chug it down. Each and every swallow reminded her of just how thick cum was as it poured down her throat. And each and every swallow reminded her of just how much she enjoyed the feeling of it pouring into her stomach, even if she was accidentally starting to spill it onto her breasts while she chugged it down. Fortunately, there was enough cum in the mug for Tifa to be able to drink to her heart’s content. And that’s exactly what she planned to do now that she had gotten started.

After a quick moment, Tifa stopped swallowing the cum that was in the mug and took a deep breath through her nose. A breath that filled her nostrils and her mind with the putrid and addictive scent of cum, causing her to shiver in excitement before starting to swallow the cum once again. Of course, as she drank from the mug, Tifa could hear people around her cheering and getting closer to her. Almost as if they had set this up simply for another chance to grope and tease her.

And as she started to pick up the pace of her chugging, trying her best to get it all down, Tifa felt a few hands latching onto her body. Two hands latched onto her plump ass cheeks, one for each cheek, while another set grabbed onto her breasts. Fortunately, it seemed the men that started to grope and massage her breasts didn’t mind the fact that she was spilling cum onto them while attempting to chug the entire cum mug. But the fact that they held on tight, kneading and playing with her breasts only brought Tifa more pleasure and excitement.

The combination of such delicious cum pouring down her throat combined with the feeling of men groping and grabbing her lit her inside. And it made Tifa moan under her breath as she continued to swallow down more and more cum, allowing these men to grope and play with her all they wanted. Something about the feeling of their fingers latching onto her skin and sinking into her breasts and ass cheeks hit a sweet spot for Tifa’s pleasure, making her instinctively push her body into their hands so they had more of her to feel in the moment.

When she swallowed once again, not feeling any more cum pour into her throat, Tifa opened her eyes to see that she had emptied the mug. And she immediately threw it down onto the table and let out a loud and blissful gasp, ignoring the men that continued to grope and grab at her body. Whether they were on her breasts, her hips, or her plump rear end, Tifa didn’t stop them as a sudden and loud burp left her, a bit of cum leaking out of the corner of her lips. Though, she didn’t let that stop her from turning her attention to the men that had filled the glass with their cum, leaning against the table with an expecting and triumphant look on her face. “Well? You said you’d give me a tip if I drank it all.”   
  
“Yeah, they did.~” 

A deep and ragged voice from behind Tifa caught her off guard, prompting her to turn around and see a man with a fairly large build dropping his pants to reveal his cock. And much to her surprise, his cock wasn’t just massive, but it was the biggest she had ever seen in her life. Not only was it as thick as her wrist, but it looked like it was as long as her forearm while it was still flaccid. Tifa couldn’t stop herself from swallowing in both fear and excitement. Something about the thought of being fucked by something so large was both frightening and wonderful and she couldn’t wait to experience it. Especially when the man grabbed onto her shoulder with a firm and powerful grip.

“I-I think this one m-might be a bit too… B-Big for me…” Tifa swallowed down her pride as she watched the cock in front of her start to harden. Her eyes were glued to it as it grew harder and longer by an inch or two, now touching her stomach despite it not when he pulled down his pants a moment ago. And before she could get another word out, Tifa found herself being carefully pushed to the floor and onto her knees. Her body didn’t move because she chose to drop down, but due to the sheer strength of this man that was about to give her that ‘tip’ the group mentioned.

Her heart skipped a beat in her chest when she felt that now rigid member drag along her stomach, catching on her breasts and struggling against them when she finally reached her knees. And with lust still coursing through her, Tifa instinctually knew what to do next. Her lips curled into a smile as she brought both of her hands to her soft mounds. She didn’t wait for him to tell her what to do, ask anyone how they thought she should handle this cock. Tifa moved on her own.

She quickly wrapped her breasts around the hot and heavy member that rested against her skin. The heat that radiated off of it was enough to make her squirm in place. It was almost more than enough for a quiet and blissful moan to spill from her lips in the same moment, letting everyone around her know just how much she enjoyed this situation. Tifa bit down on her lower lip as she started to move her large breasts up and down the length of his shaft, making sure to move as far as she could in order to feel every inch of his member buried in her cleavage.

And when he started to throb between her breasts, Tifa felt a cill run down her spine. His member throbbing wasn’t just a pulse or two along his shaft like all the other men here. No, the entirety of his member all throbbed at the same time, almost silently screaming that this was going to be too much for her to sanely handle. Especially when she looked down and realized that the head of his shaft pressed against her lips very easily when she was in this position, despite it reaching through her breasts and with an inch or two below her soft mounds.

When she realized this, Tifa didn’t hesitate to open her mouth and take the head of his member into it. She didn’t know just what was going to come next after she did this. Whether or not this man would grab her and force himself into her or if he would simply let her go after enjoying her blowjob. But no matter what he would do, Tifa could feel herself drooling around his member as the first few inches rested against her tongue. Something about the flavor that subtly coated her tastebuds lit her up inside, making her crave more of this soft but powerful flavor.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she swirled her tongue around the tip of his member, uncaring about the men and women around her that were cheering for her to get fucked by this massive member. Right here and now, Tifa was lost in the pleasure and bliss from having something so large between her breasts and in her mouth. The flavor and scent that followed and mixed in with her senses were only bonuses. Especially when the man grabbed onto the back of her head and started to slowly but eagerly rock his hips back and forth.

Before she knew it, Tifa was getting her face fucked as more and more of his shaft slipped from between her breasts and into her mouth. And she didn’t bother to stop him. Not when something beyond her imagination about his flavor and the way he handled her made her feel like it was her place to just sit here and take whatever he had to give her. Even if, in the back of her mind, Tifa knew that this wasn’t going to end well for her in the long run. She just couldn’t pull herself away from this man and his wonderful cock. Especially when his grip on her head grew tight enough for her to feel a bit of pain from the sheer force.

In a matter of moments, she felt the man plunge his hips forward, about half of his forearm-length shaft forcing its way into her mouth and her throat. But before she could even process a reason to complain and push away from him, Tifa felt the man suddenly blow his load. Rope after rope of his thick, heated, and surprisingly bitter cum flooded into her mouth and her throat. But instead of remaining buried in her throat and making her swallow it all down, this man pulled himself back and grabbed onto the base of his shaft.

Tifa’s eyes fluttered open, becoming half-lidded in arousal, as he stroked himself off in front of her. And she didn’t hesitate to open her mouth and catch the last few ropes of his cum onto her tongue and her lips. However, before she was able to close her mouth and swallow down the cum that he had gifted her, this stranger shoved a bit of cash into her cum-filled mouth. And it left Tifa curious and confused when he took a step back and reached for her shoulders once again.

“I’m not done with you yet. If you want that cash, you better swallow all of my cum and be careful to not swallow the money.~”   
  
Tifa’s eyes widened in shock at what the man was saying. She had to swallow the cum but not the cash? That was simple enough, all she needed to do was pull the money out of her mouth, after all. Maybe lick it clean and go about her business. But as she looked at the man, she found that he had hoisted her into the air high enough for him to be able to get a seat and her still be high enough to be over him.

However, before she got a chance to reach for the money in her mouth to pull it out, he interrupted her by grabbing onto both of her hands and holding them behind her back. And hearing him chuckle underneath her sent a chill of fear and excitement through Tifa’s spine. Not only did he hold her in a way that she couldn’t simply pull the money out of her mouth, but he had her perfectly set up for her pussy to hover above his shaft. All she had to do was move and she’d be taking every inch of his cock in less than a moment.

Of course, the fact that she was in this position lit something up inside of Tifa. Something that made her submissive to this man’s hold and not even struggle to get out of his grip. Something that made Tifa eagerly start swallowing the cum that was in her mouth, trying to use her tongue to push the now cum-covered cash out of her mouth so she wouldn’t waste it.

Unfortunately, just as she started to push the money out of her mouth, this man pulled her down into his lap. The sudden feeling of being filled with a massive cock like this one was enough for instinct to swiftly take over for Tifa. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as a loud and muffled scream of pure and utter bliss ruptured from her throat. Her lips curled into a smile for a moment before she closed her mouth with the cash still inside.

As the man started to thrust into her, not even caring about if she swallowed the money or not, Tifa found herself using the cum on the bills to savor the taste of his seed while he held her in place and fucked her. Loud but muffled screams of bliss left her as he rocked his hips back and forth in the chair, his member rubbing against every inch of her inner walls and stretching her out in a way that she would never have expected to feel.

Pain and bliss both surged through her body in equal measure as this man had his way with her. And Tifa wouldn’t have had it any other way as the taste and scent of his cum still lingered in her senses, clouding her mind and leaving her to submit to him at every turn. Even when he brought his hand to her breast, gripping and squeezing the large mound hard enough to bring her even more pain. She didn’t pull away from him. Nor did she plan to as long as he wanted to fuck her.


End file.
